


Запах "Ностальгии"

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Watchmen 2018 [3]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Other, Pre-Slash, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Не всех сбежавших из дома подростков находят. Ночная Сова II подозревает, что они стали жертвами маньяка, Роршах настроен скептически.
Series: FK Watchmen 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844788
Kudos: 2





	Запах "Ностальгии"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Watchmen, 5 лвл   
> http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5595441
> 
> **Первая часть дилогии "Напарники" (вторая - "Одна маска на двоих")**
> 
> Имеются отсылки к Before Watchmen: Nite Owl и Before Watchmen: Rorschach, но хронология событий изменена.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Бетти страшно. Она уже не пытается вырваться — скоба приварена к стене крепко. И браслет наручника не разомкнуть. Бетти пробовала вытащить кисть, как в кино — плотно прижать большой палец к ладони и вращающими движениями тянуть руку на себя, но ничего не вышло, только запястье до крови ободрала. 

Бетти плачет. Тихо, почти беззвучно. Закуток в подвале чистый и совсем не похож на логово маньяка, но она чувствует запашок мочи, ощутимый даже сквозь запах средства для мытья полов. Значит, она здесь не первая… Что стало с другими? Может, их отпустили?.. Этот мистер… он ведь ничего _такого_ ей не сделал. Накормил, позволил принять ванну, переночевать… не приставал. Но тогда зачем удерживает?

Дверь открывается, и Бетти всхлипывает неожиданно громко. 

— Ох, Бетти, — _он_ опускается на корточки перед ней, достаёт из кармана полосатых брюк носовой платок и заботливо стирает слёзы. — Ну что ты?

— Отпустите м-меня, п-пожалуйста, — Бетти дрожит так, что позвякивают наручники.

— Конечно. Конечно, я тебя отпущу, — _он_ улыбается всё так же доброжелательно. Как тогда, на вокзале. — Но с одним условием.

Бетти с надеждой смотрит на него, но сквозь слёзы видит лишь тёмный, смазанный силуэт, заслоняющий тусклую лампу.

— Ты должна быть хорошей, послушной девочкой. Обещаешь?

— Д-да, я бу-уду!..

 _Он_ одобрительно кивает и гладит её по голове.

***

— Хм, — Дэн отложил газету и откинулся на спинку стула. — Или у меня разыгралась паранойя, или это серия.

В подвале под жёлтыми лампами уютно — именно это место Дэн считал своим домом, а не большие комфортные комнаты над ним. Ещё целых двадцать минут до патрулирования, и можно спокойно попить кофе. И поделиться подозрениями. 

— Что там? — Роршах придвинул газету к себе, открытую на хронике происшествий. — Хрм. Сбежавшие?

— Да, — Дэн отпил горячий кофе и задумчиво потёр лоб. — Ты не замечаешь ничего странного? 

— Нет, — Роршах отбросил газету на край стола и кинул в свою кружку сразу четыре кубика сахара. — Подростки часто сбегают из дома. Не всех находят. Это Нью-Йорк. Случиться могло что угодно. Или найдутся в другом штате. Хрм. Что зацепило?

— Смотри: в каждом номере есть заметки о сбежавших из дома. Большинство благополучно возвращаются домой — сами или с полицией. Но не все. За последний месяц пропало шестеро — парни и девушки семнадцати-восемнадцати лет. И всех их характеризовали как тихонь. 

— И? Тихие. Слабые. Неспособные за себя постоять. Могли попасться кичкоманам. Порнографам. Любой мрази. 

— Разумеется. Но что, если это всё-таки серия?

Роршах шумно отхлебнул кофе и пожал плечами.

— Может, он выискивает нужный типаж в ночлежках, закусочных, на вокзалах, — продолжал Дэн.

— Может, — Роршах снова с хлюпаньем отпил кофе, не обращая внимания на поморщившегося напарника. — А может, никакого маньяка нет. Но допустим. Сложность: не знаем, где охотится. Всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге. 

— Ты прав, — Дэн вздохнул и встал из-за стола. — Но попробовать выяснить стоит.

— Займусь на досуге, — Роршах тоже поднялся и опустил маску, скрывая нос и подбородок. 

— Отлично. У меня наверху как раз есть вырезки, ну, со всеми фотографиями пропавших. 

— Утром, — Роршах надел перчатки и сунул руки в карманы плаща.

Дэн не стал спорить. Всё-таки в первую очередь они обеспечивают безопасность на улице.

Привычно надевая костюм Ночной Совы, он краем глаза следил за Роршахом. Тот, как всегда, стоял к нему спиной, вглядываясь в туннель. Дэн вспомнил, как смутился, когда довелось впервые переодеваться при напарнике, и свою неуклюжую попытку это скрыть: «Отворачиваешься? Да ладно, ты как будто никогда не был в мужских раздевалках». «Надо следить, — ответил тогда Роршах. — Если нападут, у тебя будет мало шансов, пока путаешься в штанах». Это была самая длинная фраза, которую Дэн услышал от него спустя два месяца совместной работы. С того момента прошёл целый год, а казалось, будто это было совсем недавно.

— Я готов, идём.

Роршах ничего не ответил, но заметно расслабился и влез в соволёт следом за ним. Дэн так и не понял, что в такие моменты нервирует Роршаха больше — что приходится ждать, или что при нём переодеваются. Случалось такое совсем не часто, но за год можно было и привыкнуть уже.

***

— Пожалуйста, прошу, отпустите меня, — Энди шмыгает носом и поднимает взгляд на _него_. — Я ничего никому не скажу! Клянусь! 

— Конечно, не скажешь, — _он_ улыбается и толкает Энди в грудь, прижимает коленом к полу.

Энди пытается освободиться, но ничего не выходит. Правая рука прикована к скобе, он может лишь бестолково дёргать ею, а левой никак не удаётся _его_ оттолкнуть. Энди слабее. Как всегда. _Он_ ведь невысокий, худой, но, господи, до чего же сильный! 

— Ну-ну, не барахтайся, лежи смирно, — _он_ не повышает голоса, но от этого лишь страшнее.

Энди скулит, когда _он_ достаёт из-за пояса нож, начинает брыкаться ещё сильнее, но вывернуться не удаётся ни на миллиметр. Колено ещё больнее вдавливается в грудь, а сильные, жёсткие пальцы разжимают челюсти, ногти впиваются в язык.

Занесённое лезвие вспышкой сверкает под лампой, Энди зажмуривается, а в следующий миг сильная боль взрывает мир, и рот наполняется горячим. Боль течёт прямо в горло, достаёт до самого сердца.

— Конечно, не скажешь, — повторяет _он_ , отбрасывает скользкий пульсирующий обрубок языка в сторону, и похлопывает Энди по мокрой от слёз побелевшей щеке. 

_Он_ вытирает нож об его футболку и уходит, но в дверях останавливается, смотрит на корчащееся тело и качает головой:

— Тебе не следовало грубить старшим. Хорошие мальчики так не делают.

***

Дэн всегда нервничал, когда Роршах опаздывал. Кто знает, что с ним могло случиться? Где его искать в случае чего? Оставалось лишь ждать, а это изматывало.

Дэн сел на стул и развернул свежий номер «Нью-Йорк Газетт». Имена пропавших подростков и описания по-прежнему были вынесены в отдельный столбец. Прошла целая неделя, а дело так и не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. От Холлиса Дэн узнал, что полиция занята поисками, но пока никто не додумался связать пропажи в серию. Роршах забрал вырезанные фотографии, но тоже пока ничего не разузнал. Одно радовало — за эти дни больше никто не пропал. Или просто об этом ещё не стало известно.

— Навёл справки, — Роршах появился перед столом так бесшумно, что Дэн покачнулся на стуле и едва не упал.

— Чёрт, меня едва удар не хватил!

— Тебе недостаёт бдительности, Сова.

Роршах, как всегда, невозмутим, и остаётся лишь выдохнуть — живой.

— Прошёлся по злачным местечкам. Наконец выяснил. В Порт-Аторити видели белый «Понтиак Гранд Эм» на электродвигателе. Паркуется недалеко от платформы «Грейхаундов», на одном и том же месте. Обычно вечером. Водитель: белый, среднего роста, около тридцати лет, светловолосый, хорошо одет. С ним видели четверых в разное время, — Роршах выложил нужные вырезки на стол. — Заходили в вокзальную пиццерию. Один из… опрошенных пытался вытащить у него кошелёк. Не вышло. Хрм. Бдительный. Держится уверенно. Подростки зажатые, но напуганными не выглядели. 

Дэн скользнул взглядом по выложенным фото. Ирма Гриффинс, Джейн Норвич, Патрик Раскин, Бетти Клейтон…

— Да, непростая задача, — Дэн поправил очки. — Большой автовокзал, такое движение… Там этих белых «Понтиаков»! Номер, конечно, никто не приметил?

— Нет. Сказал бы сразу.

— Ну что ж, завтра вечером подежурю на вокзале. Присмотрюсь.

— Могу сделать, — в голосе Роршаха прозвучал вызов.

— Эй, я вовсе тебя не… э… недооцениваю, — Дэн примирительно вскинул руки, — просто собираюсь нацепить на него маячок. Потребуется настройка на месте, так что извини, но лучше я сделаю это сам.

Роршах едва заметно кивнул.

— Идём. Теряем время. 

— Да, ты прав. Отребье не ждёт, — Дэн прихватил со стола перчатки и направился к Арчи. Неизвестно, верный ли след взял Роршах, но это лучше, чем ничего.

***

— Ты очень огорчила меня, Лин, — _он_ кладёт на стол топорик для рубки мяса и качает головой. 

Лин вжимается в стену и обхватывает себя руками за плечи. Бежать некуда — мимо _него_ не проскочить. _Он_ стоит так близко, что запах «Ностальгии» становится почти удушающим. Лин ненавидит этот запах. Мысли лихорадочно скачут. Почему _он_ даже дома носит костюм? Это не то, о чём сейчас нужно думать. Но… ведь именно из-за костюма Лин повелась. На вокзале _он_ показался ей таким… приличным. Вызывающим доверие.

— Так-то ты мне отплатила за кров и пищу? — _он_ указывает на валяющийся у своих ног разделочный нож. — Я разрешил тебе выбрать комнату, свободно передвигаться по дому, а ты… Ты хотела меня убить.

— Нет, — Лин в отчаянии мотает головой. — Нет! Вы… вы не так поняли! 

— Да? — _он_ подталкивает её к столу и заставляет положить правую руку на столешницу. — Тогда для чего тебе понадобился нож?

— Я просто… Я… Вы делаете мне больно, — Лин пытается выдернуть руку, но тщетно. Слёзы брызжут из глаз. Кажется, если _он_ сожмёт ещё сильнее, то просто сломает запястье.

— Мне жаль. Но ты должна быть наказана, — _он_ берёт топорик и размахивается. 

Хрусть!

Лин кричит. В первую секунду она не чувствует боли, но потом… она поглощает собой всё. Лин не чувствует, как по ногам стекает моча, не видит, как четыре отрубленных пальца конвульсивно подёргиваются на засаленной голубой скатерти, как жирные червяки, пачкая её. Ещё один удар, и к ним присоединяется пятый палец. 

_Он_ хмурится, глядя на лужу на полу и пиджак, забрызганный кровью. Лин падает на колени прямо в лужу, хрипло подвывая. Глаза её закатываются, но _он_ не даёт Лин потерять сознание, отвешивая звонкую пощёчину.

— Наказание ещё не закончено, — _он_ прижимает её левую руку к столешнице. — Ты очень-очень провинилась. И я бы мог отрез _а_ ть тебе пальцы по одному, долго, но… Я ведь не изверг. Вовсе не хочу тебя мучить. 

Хрусть!

Лин срывает голос и лишь хрипло стонет, глядя на кровавые обрубки. Красное… белое… кости — там, внутри. В ушах звенит, дыхание перехватывает, как на «русских горках», и она проваливается в ватную темноту.

***

Дэн отложил маленький паяльник и принюхался. К запаху припоя вдруг примешался мощный шлейф… одеколона? Дэн развернулся к тоннелю, прикидывая, что с верстака лучше использовать в качестве оружия, но на свет вышел Роршах.

— Ждал кого-то ещё? — кляксы на маске всё так же пребывали в бесконечном движении, складывались в странные очертания, а голос звучал, как всегда, безэмоционально, но Дэн готов был поклясться, что Роршах усмехается.

— Нет. Слушай, ты что, искупался в «Ностальгии»? 

— Случайность. Хрм, — Роршах едва заметно пожал плечами. — Задержал воровку. Распылила весь флакон. Думала, ослепит. Попало на плащ. В основном.

— Н-да, — улыбнулся Дэн, — маскировку она тебе угробила. Давай я дам тебе что-нибудь из своих вещей, а плащ кинем в стирку?

— Нет, — Роршах повернулся спиной, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Отнесу в химчистку. Одевайся. Не тяни время. 

Дэн лишь покачал головой: Роршах в своём репертуаре.

***

— Тебе не нравится фильм? — _он_ заботливо обнимает Майка за плечи. 

— Ноги… — Майк старается дышать глубоко и часто, но больно до тошноты. Действие таблеток закончилось. На лбу проступает холодная испарина. — Зачем вы это сделали?

— Ты пытался сбежать, — _он_ касается его просверленных коленей подушечками пальцев, проводит по пропитавшимся кровью бинтам. — Нужно сменить повязки, — _он_ встаёт с дивана и уходит в ванную.

— Это неправильно! То, что вы делаете. Слышите?! — уже в который раз за два дня Майк скатывается в истерику. 

На экране ковбой в белом стетсоне пристреливает грабителя с платком на лице и пришпоривает лошадь, надеясь догнать его сообщников. Майк стирает набежавшие слёзы запястьем и отворачивается от телевизора. 

— Неправильно? — _он_ опускается перед Майком на грязный ковёр и пытается размотать бинты, но они прилипли. — Хм… — _он_ снова уходит, а возвращается уже с ножницами. 

Майк зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть своих ног. Ему кажется, как только бинты спадут, он снова почувствует отвратительный запах горелой кости. Лезвия ножниц касаются кожи. Майк закусывает ладонь, когда _он_ начинает отдирать присохший к ране бинт.

— Ты говоришь: «неправильно». Выходит, я должен был оставить тебя ночевать на вокзале? Голодного. Без гроша. Знаешь, что с тобой могло случиться?

Майк не слушает. Из-под ресниц наблюдает, как _он_ комкает грязный бинт. Ножницы брошены на ковёр. Майк вкладывает в рывок все силы. Перехватывает ножницы и бьёт как стилетом, но _он_ успевает вскочить и удар приходится вскользь — только оцарапал левую ногу.

— Ты испортил мои любимые брюки, — _он_ качает головой. На штанине прямо поперёк тонких чёрных полосок уродливая распоротая дыра. — Так-то ты платишь за заботу, Майки?

Майк корчится на полу, держась за огнём горящие колени, и едва не грызёт пыльный затоптанный ковёр — боль поглощает всё, вытесняет мысли.

— Ты гадина, Майк, — _он_ говорит это с сожалением. — А знаешь, что делают с гадинами? — _он_ ставит ногу ему на горло. — Их раздавливают.

***

Прошло уже четыре дня, но подходящую под описание машину Дэн так и не нашёл — ни рядом с платформами, ни на ближайших парковках. Не выходит на охоту каждый вечер? Знать бы интервал… А может, Роршаху подбросили ложную наводку — вряд ли умышленно, скорее, от страха выдали желаемое за действительное.

Дэну снова начало казаться, что расследование зашло в тупик, толком и не сдвинувшись. Неудивительно — опыта в подобных делах у них обоих было мало. Накрывать притоны наркоторговцев было полегче — знали, за какие ниточки стоит тянуть. Достаточно как следует тряхнуть любого пушера, и он выдаст, с кем выходит на контакт — так, разматывая цепь звено за звеном, можно выйти на крупную рыбу. А тут ничего не ясно.

От толкотни и шума у Дэна разболелась голова. Вдобавок ныл левый локоть — вчера по нему пришёлся удар битой, хоть и вскользь, но приятного мало. Нападавшему Роршах сломал руку. Дэн невольно поёжился, вспоминая. Роршах и так всегда действовал жёстко, но вчера… это была настоящая ярость. Злился на себя, что не доглядел, и напарник чуть не получил серьёзную травму? Дэн и себя ловил на плохо поддающейся объяснению злости, когда в драке задевали Роршаха. С одной стороны, всё прозаично — они прикрывают друг другу спины, следовательно, должны предотвращать грозящие опасности. Но с другой было что-то ещё, смутное, на грани осознания. Не просто беспокойство за того, с кем сражаешься плечом к плечу, но нечто, смахивающее на собственничество — никто не смел причинить вред его другу.

Дэн усмехнулся. Вряд ли Роршаха можно назвать другом. Да, на него можно было полностью положиться, но… Прошёл целый год, а Дэн до сих пор его не знал. Может, Роршах сейчас рядом, тоже выслеживает белый «Понтиак» — но он об этом не узнает, просто потому, что никогда не видел Роршаха без маски. 

Дэн внимательно приглядывался ко всем мужчинам, надеясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, прекрасно осознавая бесполезность — слишком расплывчато описание подозреваемого. 

Интересно всё-таки, чем же сейчас занят Роршах?

Об этом Дэн гадал не только сегодня. Однажды он даже попробовал выследить напарника, но тот, похоже, умел растворяться в воздухе. Что Дэн вообще знал о Роршахе? Да ничего. 

Даже знакомство вышло каким-то нелепым — Роршах просто пробрался в соволёт во время беспорядков и предложил сотрудничать. Или, скорее, поставил перед фактом. Дэн был впечатлён такой самоуверенностью. Или наглостью. Спустя месяц, убедившись в надёжности Роршаха, Дэн решил, что пора им узнать друг друга получше. Холлис говорил, все Ополченцы знали друг друга, кроме Вершителя правосудия. 

— Ну что, познакомимся ещё раз? — Дэн чувствовал себя неловко, держа в одной руке капюшон Совы и гогглы, а другую протягивая для рукопожатия. — Дэниэ…

— Знаю, — Роршах с неохотой коснулся его ладони, даже не сняв перчатку, и тут же отдёрнул руку.

— Не теряешь времени даром, — Дэн натянуто улыбнулся. — Э… не хочешь показать своё лицо?

— Это и есть моё лицо.

Тогда Дэн не стал настаивать. В следующий раз он завёл разговор об этом, когда впервые пришлось переодеваться при Роршахе, заявившемся раньше обычного. В тот вечер Дэн намекнул, что, может быть, Роршах медийная личность? «Нет». Больше эту тему Дэн не поднимал. Роршах и в спокойном-то состоянии был пугающим, а когда начинал раздражаться, у Дэна невольно мурашки бежали.

Поведение Роршаха казалось странным. Он сам предложил сотрудничество, но при этом не желал раскрывать свою личность. Дэн не требовал изложения биографии на трёх страницах и выстраивания генеалогического древа, но показать лицо и назвать имя — одно лишь имя — было бы не лишним. 

Оставалось лишь гадать, кто же скрывается под маской. Известный преступник, вдруг осознавший, что избивать других преступников социально одобряемо (до определённой степени) и «выгуливающий» свою кровожадную натуру? А может, Роршах негр или азиат и стесняется этого? Или у него увечье, из-за которого он комплексует? А вдруг Роршах вообще женщина? В пользу этого говорили небольшие рост и вес, а также гибкость и высокая манёвренность. Плечи вполне могли казаться широкими за счёт каких-нибудь подкладок, а низкий хрипловатый голос… вдруг под маской находится устройство, искажающее его? 

Первое предположение забылось как-то само собой, а два других скоро были отброшены. Сначала обдолбанная кичкоманка укусила Роршаха за руку — так вгрызлась в перчатку, что стянула с руки. Так Дэн убедился, что Роршах белый. Что он точно мужчина, а не женщина с крупными кистями, Дэн удостоверился следующей ночью, когда Роршаха ранили ножом, и пришлось зашивать ему бок. Разделся он с неохотой, и то соизволил снять лишь плащ и пиджак, рубашку и майку просто закатал. Дэну тогда было не до разглядывания, он чертовски волновался. 

Роршах редко получал травмы или ранения, которые нужно было обрабатывать или штопать, но всё же они были. И до сих пор Дэн имел крайне фрагментарное представление о его теле — никакие доводы не могли заставить Роршаха расстаться с рубахой, а тем более со штанами. На удобство — своё и чужое — ему было плевать. Как и на гигиену. П _о_ том от него всегда разило, будто не мылся неделю. 

Уже в который раз проходя мимо дрянной привокзальной кофейни, Дэн вдруг вспомнил, как впервые предложил Роршаху перекусить. Это даже почти не было уловкой — к утру оба возвращались дико голодными. Он ожидал, что Роршах откажется, но нет. Разогревая найденную в холодильнике китайскую лапшу, Дэн предвкушал, что вот сейчас Роршах снимет маску… Как же. Он просто закатал её. С тех пор они часто перекусывали вместе — в подвале или на улицах, реже на кухне, но ни разу Роршах не поднял маску выше кончика носа. Дэну казалось, он в деталях изучил подбородок, тонкие губы, крупные желтоватые зубы и рыжую щетину, но встреться он с Роршахом лицом к лицу без маски, ему бы это ничем не помогло.

Ну вот, снова три часа впустую. А через полчаса уже пора в рейд. В Гарлеме опять беспорядки, надо первым делом туда, потом в Нижний Ист-Сайд… Дэн с тоской посмотрел в сторону парковки и зашагал прочь. 

Он успел надеть костюм Ночной Совы и подкрутить забарахлившие гогглы, когда пришёл Роршах. Судя по наклону головы, напряжённым плечам и хаотично мельтешащему узору на маске, напарник был раздражён. К тому же заметно припадал на левую ногу.

— Что-то случилось? — встрепенулся Дэн.

— Ничего. Давай, заводи Арчи.

— Ты хромаешь, вообще-то, — Дэн скрестил руки на груди, всем видом давая понять, что не сдвинется с места, пока не получит объяснений.

Роршах нехотя проворчал:

— Зацепился вчера за гвоздь в темноте. Пропорол штанину. Упал. 

Дэн только сейчас заметил, что левая брючина пониже колена и правда заштопана. Очень аккуратно, почти даже незаметно. В голову тут же начинают лезть дурацкие мысли. Это его единственные штаны, что ли? Дэн никогда не видел его в других, только в этих, в тонкую чёрную полоску. Или они просто любимые? И кто их чинил? Девушка? Жена? Мать? Сам? По Роршаху непохоже, чтоб мог так аккуратно зашить.

— Дэниэл. Пялишься.

— Э… Прости, — он обогнул Роршаха и поднялся в соволёт. Уши под капюшоном горели. 

«Боже, какой я идиот, уставился, как на диковинную зверюшку. Он же мне теперь это каждый раз припоминать будет».

— Что интересного высмотрел? — Роршах забрался следом и привычно устроился на полу, вытянув повреждённую ногу.

— Э… Да ничего, — Дэн едва не нажал кнопку со значком огнемёта, вместо кнопки старта. — Сам зашивал? 

— Любишь задавать глупые вопросы, — проворчал Роршах. И, немного помолчав, добавил: — Работал на швейной фабрике. Умею. Хрм.

Дэн вывел соволёт в тоннель. Надо было сдержаться, промолчать, но он не выдержал:

— А сейчас где трудишься?

— Любишь задавать глупые вопросы, — повторил Роршах. По интонации стало ясно, что больше он не проронит ни слова. 

— Есть такое, — вздохнул Дэн и направил Арчи вверх, к люку в крыше маскировочного склада.

***

Энджи смотрит в потолок. Надо потерпеть. Просто потерпеть. Это ничем не отличается от того, что делал с нею отец. Разве что к кровати не привязывал. 

_Он_ трахает её, ни разу не сбившись с ритма. Вбивает в скрипящую постель. Вперёд-назад. Глубоко. Жарко дышит Энджи в ухо. 

Она смотрит в потолок и считает. …Тысяча двести сорок три, тысяча двести сорок четыре, тысяча двести сорок пять… когда-нибудь это закончится. Это всегда заканчивается. Запах «Ностальгии» горечью оседает на языке.

 _Он_ касается губами шеи Энджи. Обводит языком ключицу, скользит чуть ниже и нежно прикусывает мягкий светло-коричневый сосок. 

Энджи не реагирует. Тысяча двести пятьдесят один, тысяча двести пятьдесят два…

— Тебе не нравится? — _он_ заглядывает ей в лицо. — Ты совсем сухая. Надо с этим что-то делать.

 _Он_ выходит, и Энджи чувствует облечение. Внутри всё жжёт, но это скоро пройдёт. Она смотрит в потолок и не видит, как _он_ берёт с пола нож. Энджи вздрагивает, когда что-то холодное касается бедра, пытается сомкнуть ноги, но верёвки держат крепко. 

Заботливо улыбаясь, _он_ вводит нож в натёртое влагалище по самую рукоятку и проворачивает. 

Энджи кричит и рвётся, вывихивая руки из суставов, но _он_ прижимает её за горло к постели, отбрасывает нож и с хлюпаньем входит снова. Кровь течёт на простыню. 

— Вот теперь — в самый раз, — говорит _он_ и сдавливает горло Энджи, одновременно наращивая ритм.

***

Дэн уверился, что след оказался ложным. Прошло ещё три дня, и никаких белых «Понтиаков» поблизости с Порт-Аторити. Он видел чёрные, зелёные, красные, но белого — ни разу. Столько времени потрачено впустую! 

Дэн свернул к парковке напротив грейхаундовской платформы и остановился. Белый «Понтиак» у самого ограждения! Дэн поспешил к нему, расталкивая прохожих и поминутно извиняясь. Рядом с парковкой сбавил шаг и уверенно подошёл к соседнему автомобилю, будто владелец, краем глаза косясь в сторону нужной машины. В салоне никого, на бампере значок с молнией — электродвигатель, всё правильно. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит в его сторону, Дэн сделал вид, будто уронил ключи и быстро закрепил маячок под передним крылом «Понтиака», заодно запомнил номер и пошёл прочь. Какая-то женщина с подозрением посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Перейдя на другую сторону улицы, Дэн вынул из кармана пульт управления, совмещённый с радаром, и активировал маячок. Сигнал шёл чёткий, погрешность координат плюс-минус два-три метра. Похоже, дело наконец-то пошло. 

Дэн немного потоптался возле газетного киоска, ожидая, когда появится водитель, но всё же решил не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания — та женщина вполне могла обратиться к ближайшему полицейскому. 

Оставшиеся два часа до прихода Роршаха тянулись до одурения медленно. За это время Дэн успел проверить номер по полицейским базам. Он, как и следовало ожидать, оказался поддельным. Зато маячок исправно показывал координаты в Бруклин-Хайтс. А теперь Дэн мерил шагами подвал. Как назло — то Роршах приходит раньше условленного, то его не дождёшься!

— Не наступи на плащ, Сова, — Роршах как всегда появился неслышно.

— Я установил координаты! — подскочил к нему Дэн и сунул радар под нос.

— Отлично. Только не тычь этой штукой в лицо, — Роршах раздражённо отвёл его руку в сторону и направился к соволёту. 

Они долетели за десять минут. Дэн сверился с показаниями и, погасив огни, повёл Арчи к двухэтажному каменному дому чуть в стороне от других. 

— Хороший район, — цедил Роршах над ухом. — Одуревшие от благополучия отморозки. 

— Чёрт, он уезжает, смотри! — Дэн указал в иллюминатор на автомобиль, как раз отъехавший от дома и направляющийся в противоположную сторону. 

— Нет, Дэниэл, — Роршах сжал его плечо, заметив, что напарник меняет курс. — Мы должны обыскать дом.

— Честно говоря, смахивает на ловушку.

Роршах лишь пожал плечами. 

Они высадились в саду. Спрыгнули в скользкую от ночной росы траву из низко зависшего Арчи и обошли дом вокруг. Темнота и тишина. И активированная сигнализация — возле дверей светились красные лампочки.

— Нужен чердак. Обычно нет сигнализации, — Роршах посмотрел наверх.

— Можно было бы забраться по ним, — Дэн мотнул головой в сторону окон, забранных старинными кованными решётками, — но скорее всего, сигнализация подведена и к ним. Попробую подвести Арчи поближе. Надеюсь, никто из соседей не имеет привычки прогуливаться в это время.

— Много болтаешь. Хрм.

У Дэна вспотели руки в перчатках, но всё обошлось: Роршах благополучно открыл чердачное окно, и сигнал тревоги не сработал. Дэн снова отвёл Арчи в сад, стараясь не быть заметным с улицы, но и не примять траву. Давно он так не волновался. Это не уличные шайки гонять. Что, если владелец «Понтиака» вообще не при чём? Вполне может впаять им иск за незаконное проникновение. Вот скандал разразится! Дэн крепче сжал штурвал и покосился на лежащий рядом радар. 

— Вот чёрт!..

Сигнал по-прежнему шёл, но координаты не отображались. Дэн встряхнул прибор. Экранчик мигнул и погас.

— Упс, недоработка. Но как же не вовремя-то, а!

Роршах махнул шляпой с чердака спустя пять минут. Дэн забрал его, и направил соволёт в сторону Ист-Ривера.

— Ну, что там?

— Дорогая мебель. Запущенные комнаты. Ванная и подвал чистые. Сильный запах дезинфекции. Там. В ванной на полу глубокие царапины. Кухня грязная, но ножи блестят. 

— Звучит не очень, но, увы, этого недостаточно. 

— Знаю. Рылся в ящиках. Он не заметит. Нашёл наручники и верёвки.

— Ну-у… может, он практикует садо-мазо? — Дэн пожал плечами. — Всё это подозрительно, и я бы вызвал полицию прямо сейчас, но не спугнём ли мы его?

— Нет. Без полиции. Должны задержать, — Роршах бросил на приборную панель две фотографии. — У него много. Позаимствовал.

Дэн поставил Арчи на автопилот и взял снимки. На первом неловко улыбался в объектив, сидя на краешке большого кожаного дивана, белобрысый парень в очках.

— Чёрт, это же Закари Эйсолд! 

— Диван, — Роршах постучал по фотографии. — В гостиной. 

Дэн перевернул второй снимок, упавший лицевой стороной вниз, и сглотнул. На нём Закари лежал на полу. Осколок очков торчал из правой глазницы, глаз розовой слизью стекал по щеке. Левый, остекленевший, таращился в никуда, а на шее, словно ухмыляющаяся пасть, рана от уха до уха. 

— Вот дерьмо…

— Где он? Должны задержать, — Роршах впился в спинку кресла, и Дэн мог поклясться, что под маской он скалится, как бойцовый пёс. 

— Без понятия — радар сломался. Но можем вернуться, — Дэн уже готов был повернуть назад, но Роршах мотнул головой.

— Нет.

— Нет?!

— Впаяют за проникновение. Должны знать, куда ездит. Не хранит трупы дома. Есть тайник.

— С чего ты взял? — Дэн раздражённо посмотрел на него. Странно, кляксы застыли и почти не двигаются. Маска тоже… испортилась? — Может, он их расчленяет и выкидывает? 

— Неважно. Должны поймать за руку. 

На Дэна вдруг навалилась свинцовая усталость. Усталость от бездействия.

— Тогда сейчас я лечу домой. Нужно починить радар как можно скорее. А ты… останься у меня, ладно? Пока я буду тебя ждать, можем потерять время. 

Роршах не стал спорить.

***

— Могу помочь? — Роршах положил шляпу на верстак и оглядел инструменты.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — Дэн стянул капюшон и надел очки. На переодевание решил не тратить время. — Постелить тебе в гостиной или во второй спальне?

— Нет.

— Что? — голова опять разболелась, ещё и Роршах со своим вечным «нет».

— Не надо стелить. Могу тут.

— Роршах, не дури. Во-первых, тебе надо выспаться, иначе скорость реакции притупится, ты и сам знаешь. Во-вторых, — только не обижайся, — я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят за работой. Напрягает, правда. 

— Хрм. Могу быть в соволёте. Не увидишь.

— Не спорь, пожалуйста, — Дэн схватился за голову. — Ты постоянно споришь!

— Нет. Только когда ты неправ.

Дэну показалось, что Роршах просто издевается. Но нет. Кажется. Роршах просто… такой вот.

— Слушай, — Дэн потёр лоб — по ощущениям, за глаза будто раскалённый свинец налили, — я понимаю, ты хочешь помочь, но… Я, возможно, провожусь до утра, так что ты просто обязан к завтрашнему дню быть в форме. 

— Ты — чинишь, я — скручиваю.

— Точно, — Дэн с облегчением выдохнул. — И потом… та фотография… Мне надо это переварить, понимаешь? Одно дело предполагать, другое — увидеть. 

Роршах кивнул. Пятна на маске растеклись загогулинами, похожими на знаки вопроса.

— Я лягу в гостиной, Дэниэл. Стелить не нужно.

***

Ближе к утру Дэн полчаса вздремнул — обычно этого и кружки крепкого кофе хватало, чтобы взбодриться, но сегодня не помогло. К тому же снился Роршах, а такие сны, какими бы смутными ни были, оставляли чувство вины. Знал бы напарник, в каком виде там фигурирует, точно раздробил бы челюсть.

Под веки будто песка сыпнули. Дэн взял отвёртку и едва не выронил её, когда на плечо вдруг легла рука.

— Напугал. Прости, — пробубнил Роршах и убрал ладонь.

— Боже, ты меня до заикания доведёшь, — Дэн повернулся к нему, устало снял очки и начал протирать их краем рубашки. — Если хочешь позавтракать…

— Нет, — перебил Роршах. — Что с прибором?

— Похоже, я доломал его окончательно, — вздохнул Дэн, опустив взгляд. — Надо начинать всё заново. Если не буду отвлекаться, то к завтрашнему утру всё будет готово.

— Долго. Никогда не доверял этим штукам. Хрм.

Дэн надел очки и решительно поднялся:

— Пошли, тебе надо поесть.

— Не теряй время. Схожу в закусочную.

Дэн чувствовал плохо сдерживаемое раздражение Роршаха. 

— То есть, тебе не интересно, что я разузнал?

— Выкладывай, — Роршах подобрался.

— Поднимемся наверх, и пока ты ешь, я всё расскажу, — Дэн подошёл к лестнице.

— Шантаж. Хрм.

Сошлись на бутербродах и сладком кофе. От Дэна не укрылось, что в этот раз Роршах старался есть аккуратнее, не чавкать и не крошить как обычно, и от этого напрягался ещё больше.

— В общем, я запустил поиск по адресу, пока разбирал радар. Мы имеем дело с неким Стивеном Джексом. Тридцать два года, разведён, не судим, имеет собственную небольшую турфирму, тут же, в Бруклин-Хайтс, буквально в пяти минутах езды от дома. В колледже занимался восточными единоборствами. Никаких нарушений, даже штрафов за превышение скорости или парковку в неположенном месте. Обычный представитель среднего класса, если закрыть глаза на поддельные номера.

— Суд будет снисходителен, — Роршах стиснул кружку. — Наймёт хорошего адвоката. Выпустят под залог.

— Но фотографии… — Дэн растерянно посмотрел на напарника. Кляксы на маске снова хаотично плясали, почти до ряби в глазах.

— Поэт, — выплюнул Роршах, стискивая кулаки. — Убивал женщин. Вырезал на телах стихи. Последняя жертва выжила. Опознала. Его арестовали. Пробыл в тюрьме недолго. Отпустили. 

— Да, я припоминаю. Но там, вроде бы, была судебная ошибка…

— Был подкуп, — отрезал Роршах.

— Скорее всего, в этот раз к делу отнесутся иначе. Неприятно это признавать, но на убийства женщин привыкли смотреть сквозь пальцы. А тут подростки — это вызовет гораздо больший резонанс. Мне не по себе становится, когда думаю, что они мертвы и никто им не помог, — Дэн спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Чёрт, я старше них всего на пять лет, я… ну, мне кажется, я понимаю их.

— Хрм? — Роршах с явным усилием отпустил кружку и склонил голову набок. Как заинтересованная собака.

— Холлису удалось достать копии бумаг. Все наши пропавшие из благополучных семей, и у всех были проблемы дома или на учёбе. Я читал отчёты психологов… все эти девушки и парни искали понимания, одобрения. К одним родители предъявляли слишком жёсткие требования, буквально не давали вдохнуть свободно; другие просто не смогли вписаться в коллектив, потому что казались одноклассникам странноватыми. Я сам такой был. Не знаю, как сложилось бы, если б я не выследил Холлиса. Ночная Сова — гроза преступного мира и образец для подражания, он был моим кумиром. Если бы не это… думаю, я бы тоже попытался уехать куда подальше, — Дэн выпрямился, но смотрел куда-то мимо Роршха, в стену. — Чёрт, я представляю, каково им было. Растерянные, напуганные, голодные… не знающие, какое направление выбрать. И тут подходит вот такой Джекс, наверняка доброжелательный, понимающий — не то что родители, кормит бесплатно, предлагает помочь… Прости, что-то я заболтался, — Дэн с шумом отодвинул стул и поднялся из-за стола.

— Слишком близко принимаешь к сердцу, — Роршах закинул в рот кубик рафинада и захрустел. — Нельзя.

Дэн молча вышел из кухни.

***

Радар был починен к следующему утру. Весь день Дэн проходил в костюме Совы, готовый чуть что прыгнуть в Арчи и лететь на задержание один, не дожидаясь напарника, не захотевшего оставаться, но никаких подозрительных передвижений замечено не было. Радар просигналил о смене местоположения дважды, когда Джекс приехал на работу и когда вернулся домой. Вечером никуда не выезжал. Всю ночь Дэн и Роршах держались вблизи его дома, но это ничего не дало: машина стояла в гараже, а сквозь частые жалюзи не было видно, один Джекс или с кем-то. На следующий вечер ничего не изменилось.

— Мы просто теряем время, — Дэн поднял соволёт над крышей дома Джекса достаточно высоко, чтобы не привлекать внимания соседей. — Надо было просто сообщить в полицию. 

— Не доверяю им, — Роршах нервно поправил ворот плаща. 

— Ладно, посмотрим, что в других районах. Хоть где-то будем полезны.

Они пролетали над Манхэттеном, внимательно вглядываясь вниз, когда Роршах заговорил:

— Извини.

— Что? — Дэн повернулся к нему.

— Был груб. Тогда, на кухне. Не знал, что…

— А, не бери в голову. Что-то я разнюнился тогда.

Дэну вдруг сделалось не по себе. Чтоб Роршах, да извинялся! В старых нуарных фильмах такое поведение всегда не к добру — убьют.

Радар вдруг пискнул.

— Смотри, он в Ред Хуке! — Дэн ткнул в экранчик пальцем. — Остановился в Контейнер Терминал.

— Поднажми, — Роршах крепче вцепился в спинку его кресла. — Оттуда Джексу десять минут до дома.

— Удобно устроился, — процедил сквозь зубы Дэн.

Они пролетели над массивом грузовых контейнеров, ангаров, складов больших и маленьких, держа направление вглубь Терминала. Затеряться там было проще простого.

— Машина прямо перед складом, — Дэн посадил Арчи на узкую дорогу, перекрывая «Понтиака» путь. — Мог бросить и на подъезде. 

— Возможно, ловушка, — Роршах выпрыгнул из соволёта первым. — Не проверим — не узнаем.

Склад был совсем маленьким — крытая шифером коробка из листов проржавевшего железа, с узеньким оконцем под самой крышей. Роршах пнул створки и вломился внутрь. 

Стивен Джекс, невысокий светловолосый мужчина в полосатом костюме, застыл с краем большого куска брезента в руках. В свете крохотной лампочки лицо его приобрело зеленоватый оттенок. 

— Это частная собственность, вы не имеете права!

— Что под брезентом? — Дэн захлопнул дверь и скрестил руки на груди.

— Запах. Не трудно догадаться, — хмыкнул Роршах, делая шаг в сторону Джекса.

Дэн знал этот запах. Тошнотворно сладкий, с ощутимой кислинкой, его ни с чем не спутать. 

Остальное произошло быстро. Роршах метнулся к Джексу, но тот не попытался увернуться — рванулся навстречу, выхватив из-под пиджака армейский нож. Роршах ловко ушёл от удара, стараясь держаться между Дэном и Джексом. Он попытался выбить нож, но зацепился ногой за брезент и упал на спину. Шляпа отлетела в сторону. По инерции Джекс повалился на Роршаха, но успел взмахнуть ножом. Раздался треск ткани.

Рыча, Дэн налетел на Джекса, выбил нож ногой и, повалив на землю, ударил кулаком в лицо. А потом ещё раз.

— Дэниэл, — окликнул его поднявшийся Роршах. — Когда действую так, делаешь замечания. 

Дэн отпустил вопящего Джекса, напоследок пнув в голень, и метнулся к Роршаху.

— Ты в порядке? — он сжал плечи напарника, лихорадочно выискивая взглядом кровь.

— Да. Не тряси, — Роршах освободился из хватки Дэна и с сожалением провёл по плащу. — Испортил. Записную книжку тоже, — он вытащил её из-за отворота плаща. Лезвие вспороло толстую обложку и страницы.

— Уф! Точно всё нормально? Ногу не…

— Дэниэл, прекрати. Ты Ночная Сова, а не курица-наседка, — проворчал Роршах.

Он поднял шляпу и, угрожающе наклонив голову, шагнул к скорчившемуся Джексу, закрывавшему разбитое лицо, но Дэн преградил ему путь.

— Не надо, я ему уже хорошо врезал. Глянь, что под брезентом, пока я его упаковываю. 

Дэн защёлкнул наручники на запястьях тяжело дышащего Джекса и поднял голову как раз, когда Роршах одним рывком откинул брезент в сторону.

— Срань господня… — Дэн застыл, не в силах отвести взгляд. По запаху было ясно, что там тело, даже не одно, но в каком состоянии…

Они были рассажены у стены, в ряд, как куклы и раздеты по пояс — кроме тех, что посвежее. Роршах вглядывался в лица, некоторые уже начавшие разлагаться, и бесстрастно называл имена с вырезок.

— Никки Смиттон.

Лицо Никки покрывали трупные пятна. В открытых глазах копошились опарыши, а в рот были вложены кишки, вытянутые из распоротого живота. Внутри развороченной брюшины кишели насекомые.

— Закари Эйсолд.

Голову его окутывал плотный кокон паутины. Роршах узнал его по проступающей дужке очков и перерезанному горлу. У него тоже были выпущены кишки, но обмотаны вокруг шеи — не то шарф, не то петля висельника.

— Ирма Гриффинс.

Она лежала на боку, со вздувшимся лицом, связанная кишками по рукам и ногам. Мыши или крысы объели ей нос и ухо, но спутать с другими невозможно — единственная темнокожая.

— Джейн Норвич и Патрик Раскин.

Их тела, усаженные спиной к спине и прислонённые плечами к стене, были примотаны друг к другу — кишками из живота Джейн опутан Патрик, а она — его. Обвиты плотно, по самые плечи, у обоих синюшные лица. 

— Бетти Клейтон.

Хотя трупные пятна проступили, она выглядела посвежее. Она была усажена со скрещенными ногами и как будто обхватывала руками вывалившиеся на колени кишечные петли. 

— Хм. Этих четверых не знаю, — Роршах озадаченно склонил голову.

— Энди Уэллер, — проговорил Дэн, глядя на кудрявого парня, зажимающего в зубах отрезанный язык, покрытый каким-то зеленоватым налётом, похожим на плесень. — Я видел его в одном из последних номеров. Троих тоже не знаю.

— Ещё одетые. Целые. Не успел вспороть?

Дэн заметил, что у рыжей девушки отрезаны пальцы, а у паренька, похожего на азиата, колени покрыты бурой коркой. Только последняя девушка с короткой стрижкой казалась неизувеченной, но немного подкрутив увеличение в гогглах, он различил потёки засохшей крови из-под её подола. 

Все лица искажены в крике, везде отвратительные насекомые. И вдруг Дэн заметил, как Бетти шевельнула рукой, скрытой под внутренностями. Ещё раз. Будто поправляя пересохшие синюшные кишки. У Дэна пересохло во рту. Внутренности шевельнулись, и крупная серая крыса выбралась из-под руки и шмыгнула в темноту. И только тогда Дэн заметил, что внутри Закари копошится целый выводок маленьких крысят. Его начало подташнивать. Он отошёл в другой угол склада, запнувшись за ящик с инструментами — вид детёнышей, вгрызавшихся в мёртвое мясо, словно отпечатался на сетчатке, — снял с ремня рацию и вызвал полицию.

Роршах рывком за шиворот усадил притихшего Джекса и опустился на корточки позади, склонившись к самому уху:

— Зачем убивал? Правду.

Джекс безумно повёл глазами и оскалился.

— Они были такими чистыми… Я помог им отправиться в лучший мир! Прямо к Боженьке!

— Косишь под психа. Не пройдёт, — одним движением Роршах сломал ему мизинец на левой руке. — Ещё раз. Хватит скулить.

Джекс всхлипнул:

— Я… я просто хотел, чтобы меня слушались. Всегда хотел. Чтоб… кто-то зависел… Они сами виноваты! Сначала делали вид, что паиньки, а потом пытались бросить меня. Не хотели слушаться, никогда! А ведь я кормил их, пускал в свой дом!

— Падаль, — Роршах сломал ему большой палец на правой.

Джекс тонко взвизгнул, а потом заорал, скатившись в не наигранную истерику:

— Вы ничего не докажете! Ничего! Это не я! 

— Не собираемся доказывать. Улики дома, — Роршах вложил ему в карман снимки.

— Мне подбросили!

— Скажи ещё, прокрались к тебе в дом, чтобы заснять! — разозлился Дэн. Впервые он был готов удавить собственноручно. Самоконтроль с каждой секундой всё больше давал трещину.

— И заставили сниматься с убитыми, — добавил Роршах. 

Голос его звучал так ровно, что если бы Дэн не знал его — насколько это возможно — решил бы, что Роршах абсолютно спокоен и зрелище не вызвало у него никаких эмоций. Но это было обманчивое впечатление.

— Погоди, ты слышал? Какой-то звук на улице, — Дэн отворил дверь склада и прислушался.

Кто-то колотил в багажник «Понтиака» и сдавлено подвывал. 

— Успокойтесь, сейчас мы вас вытащим! — крикнул Дэн, склонившись над багажником и нашаривая в отсеках ремня отмычки, но находившийся внутри его не слышал, пытаясь вырваться.

— Вот, — Роршах бросил ему ключи от машины, вытряхнутые у Джекса.

Дэн открыл багажник и увидел связанную заплаканную девушку с заклеенным изолентой ртом. Футболка её задралась, открывая маленькую грудь без лифчика. Барахтаясь, девушка обо что-то порвала джинсы на колене и до крови оцарапала кожу.

— Всё закончилось, ты в безопасности, — Дэн подхватил её на руки. Девушка забилась ещё сильнее, и он чуть не уронил её. 

Роршах захлопнул багажник и мотнул головой. Дэн его понял и усадил спасённую, заботливо расправив на ней футболку. Девушка неожиданно затихла и испуганно смотрела на них, широко раздувая ноздри.

— Потерпи, немного будет больно, — Дэн с треском сорвал изоленту.

— Ай! — девушка закусила кровоточащую губу.

— Вот так лучше, правда ведь? — Дэн быстро освободил её руки и принялся развязывать узел на лодыжках.

Роршах стоял рядом, поглядывая в сторону склада. У Джекса был шанс попробовать улизнуть. Что же он? Роршах разочарованно покачал головой: жаль, что Джекс решил остаться на месте. Иначе был бы повод догнать и свернуть шею.

— Вы — мистер Ночная Сова и м-мистер Роршах? — девушка переводила взгляд с одного на другого, обхватив себя руками. Всё её тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. 

— Точно, — Дэн постарался улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее и кинул рацию Роршаху: — Дружище, вызови медиков.

— Дружище? — хмыкнул Роршах, но отошёл в сторону и набрал знакомый код.

— Как тебя зовут? — Дэн отстегнул плащ и укутал девушку с головой.

— Тина. С-спасибо. А где… — она сглотнула и замолчала.

— Тот, кто тебя привёз?

Тина кивнула.

— Он там, — Дэн с наигранной беззаботностью указал большим пальцем в сторону склада. — Не бойся, больше он не причинит тебе вреда. Вот-вот приедет полиция. Я уже слышу сирены.

Тина слабо улыбнулась, а потом начала говорить взахлёб:

— Б-было так страшно! О-он связал меня и бросил в б-багажник. Мы ехали с-совсем н-недолго, а потом он ос-становился и ушёл. Его всё не было и не было, и я н-начала задыхаться… 

Дэн мягко коснулся её плеча:

— Всё обошлось. Прости, что спрашиваю, тебя ещё достанут вопросами, но где он тебя нашёл?

Тина стёрла набежавшие слёзы и заговорила уже немного спокойнее:

— Я хотела уехать домой, в Вермонт, к бабушке… М-мы переехали сюда недавно, и тут всё такое… — Тина всхлипнула. — Т-тут плохо. Но на вокзале у м-меня вытащили деньги. Я не хотела к родителям, отчим бы опять на меня наорал… Д-двое суток торчала на вокзале, хотела подработать, ну, хоть в з-закусочной, и меня чуть не забрали в п-полицию. И тут — _он_. Просто подошёл, заговорил… П-показался таким… сочувствующим. Сказал, что с-сам был в такой ситуации. Купил мне поесть, п-потом предложил п-переночевать, клялся, что п-приставать не будет… Он п-правда меня не тронул, а на завтра стал нести какой-то бред, что я должна быть благодарна и с-слушаться. Я хотела уйти, а он… ну вот, привёз меня сюда.

Звук полицейских сирен стал отчётливее. Роршах вывел Джекса со склада. Увидев Тину, тот рванулся к ней, но Роршах его удержал:

— Тина! Скажи им! Я ведь не сделал тебе ничего плохого! 

Она вздрогнула и прижалась к Дэну. Он обнял её за плечи и тихо начал говорить успокаивающую чушь.

— Зачем привёз сюда? — Роршах встряхнул Джекса, едва сдерживаясь. 

— Просто хотел попугать, — тот шмыгнул сломанным носом. — Показать, что будет, если не станет слушаться.

— О, а вот и полиция! — Дэн ободряюще потрепал Тину по плечу.

Три автомобиля остановились рядом с соволётом, и отбрасывали на стены складов красно-синие всполохи. Захлопали дверцы.

Роршах развернул притихшего Джекса к себе лицом и притянул за ворот вплотную:

— Не думай о подкупе. Буду следить за тобой. Выйдешь — найду. Пожалеешь, что смертная казнь в штате отменена.

Джекс сглотнул и затравленно отвёл взгляд.

***

В этот раз Роршах опять пришёл раньше. Вся его фигура излучала недовольство, пока Дэн натягивал штаны от костюма, а он, как всегда, стоял, демонстративно повернувшись спиной. Пожалуй, это было к лучшему — если бы Роршах смотрел на него в этот момент, это бы слишком напомнило один из тех снов, которые Дэн предпочитал забыть. Но лучше было об этом не думать. Учитывая, что костюм Совы довольно обтягивающий.

— Видел новости? — Дэн не столько пытался разговорить его, сколько переключиться.

— Ещё нет, — неохотно отозвался Роршах.

— Похоже, появился очередной маньяк. Говорят, убийства происходят в портовом районе. Жертвы — невысокие рыжие мужчины от двадцати до тридцати лет, — Дэн натянул верхнюю часть и застегнул ремень. — У всех перерублено горло. 

— Хрм.

— И на всех телах записка: «Не тот».

— Решил снова примерить роль детектива?

— Нет, — Дэн надел капюшон и защёлкнул плащ. — Но стоит иметь в виду.

— Хрм.

— Не ожидал от тебя услышать ничего иного, — Дэн с улыбкой покачал головой, опустил гогглы и взял перчатки. — Ну, идём!


End file.
